


What Goes Bump in the Night

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Wrestling, dearlie, ticklish charlie, ticklish charlie bradbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds out that Dean is ticklish, and the noise from the ensuing tickle fight wakes up a confused and grumpy Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Bump in the Night

“No way.”

”..What?”

“Mister manly man tough guy hunter is ticklish?” Charlie smirked mischievously.

“Huh? No I’m n- hey!” Dean flinched when his red haired friend’s fingers wiggled against his side again.

“You were saying?” She raised an eyebrow, her grin growing cheekier by the minute.

Dean sighed, “Okay so maybe I’m just a little-“

“Just a little?”

“Oh shut up.”

“Aww that’s so cute!” Charlie teased, “Look at you you’re getting all red!” She jabbed his side again to make him squirm.

“Shut up..” Dean rolled his eyes, “Shit- ah Charlie I swear to god poke me one more time and I will- HEY! Dammit Charlie!”

“Sorry, can’t resist, it’s just so… I mean I wouldn’t have pegged you for the ticklish type.” The bubbly ginger explained.

“Yeah well-” Dean couldn’t muster up a decent reply and he just scoffed, but then Charlie was jumping at him and somehow managed to tackle a surprised Dean to the ground, tickling any skin she came into contact with.

It took Dean a few minutes of squirming and grunting to finally break, and then little streams of giggles poured out of his mouth, “No- haha Chahaharlie cut it out! Ahaha it’s not funnyhehehe!”

“Uh, yeah, it’s a little funny.” She snickered in reply. Charlie’s fingers were scribbling all over Dean’s torso, moving too quickly for him to keep up with, and he didn’t try to fight back very hard in fear of hurting the grinning ginger on top of him.

“Stahahahop it! Come on- hahaha no! Ack- stoppit!” Dean laughed as Charlie’s fingers hit a few good spots around his midsection.

“Hmm… Admit that you’re my loyal handmaiden, and that you’re ticklish!” Charlie ordered, never hesitating in her wicked assault.

“What? No wahahahahay! Get off hahaha! No dohohohon’t!” Dean kicked when Charlie’s fingers tickled and squeezed his hips, letting out something like a squeal, which Charlie found absolutely entertaining and tried to make him repeat again and again.

Eventually in his struggles, Dean managed to buck up his hips and get Charlie off balance, flipping them both and then straddling her waist, pinning her while he caught his breath.

“Okay, okay. You got me.” Dean let out after a long breath. “But you know, now revenge is in order.” A grin crept onto Dean’s face.

“Wait no don- shit!” Charlie squeaked when Dean pulled both of her arms up over her head and pinned them there with one strong hand.

“Don’t start a war you can’t win!” Dean laughed evilly and dug into Charlie’s tummy, moving his hand around to tickle more and more skin as Charlie screamed out laughter, especially badly when he got her under her arms, “I had plenty of practice from torturing poor lil’ Sammy when he was a kid.”

“No! No stahahahaHAHAHOP! DehehehEHEHEAN! STAHAHOP IT!” Charlie cried out.

“What the hell is so funny at 2 in the morning?” Sam rubbed his eyes from the doorway.

“Oh, Sammy! Good to see you! I could use a little help here, we got ourselves a live one!” Dean chuckled as he continued tickling all over Charlie’s upper body; she was kicking and squirming and fighting back as hard as she could.

“Don’t you dahahahahare Winchester! Hahahaha!” The giggly ginger warned from the ground.

“Dude, don’t be such a kid. I’m trying to sleep.” Sam scolded sleepily.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Dean narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. His tickling attack on Charlie had begun to ease up.

“I’m not-“

Charlie cut Sam off, “You know Dean, I think I know a way to put a smile back on Sam’s face.”

“What?” Sam yawned, then managed to get out a “No!” as his brother and friend launched themselves toward him, tickling at his stomach and ribs. Sam let out a cackle and tried to curl in on himself defensively, but no, Dean and Char were having none of that. Dean pulled Sam’s arms off to one side and Charlie made her way down to sit on their victim’s legs, wiggling her fingers on the ticklish feet in front of her.

Sam bucked and squirmed laughed his poor little head off, his brother’s attack on his ribs was intense and Charlie was definitely not helping. “Dehehehean! Stop I just wannahahahaha sleep!” Sam whined.

“Oh you’ll be plenty pooped in no time!” Dean assured his little brother with a smug grin.

“Noooo! Hahaha lemme go!” Sam argued through his laughter, pushing hard against Dean’s grip. But Dean had him good as he scratched his nails all across Sam’s stomach and raked up and down his ribs.

Charlie was scribbling all over the wiggling soles before her, which desperately fought to scrunch or twist away, but her nails were persistent.

“Guys seheeheheriously! Cut it out hahahahHAHAHA! I meheheEHEHEAN IT!” Sam cackled as he was tickled into another massive fit of laughter.

“He’s worse than you!” Charlie pointed out to Dean with a wry smile.

“Well duh, he’s my kid brother!” Dean laughed as he tickled up near Sam’s neck. Sam shrieked and tried to scrunch up his shoulders but then Dean just attacked his ribs again.

“I’m nahahaHAHAHOT THE KID! You’re the oneheheheHEHE TICKLING ME HAHAHA JEHEHERK!” Sam protested.

“And you’re the one laughing, which makes you the childish one.” Dean retorted, getting a really good place on Sam’s stomach. Meanwhile Charlie was using her nails as best she could to tickle and drive Sam crazy from the sensations on his poor helpless feet.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Tickle too much?” Dean teased his brother when he noticed that Sam was having trouble getting in a breath.

“HAHAHA- yes! YES OKAY? AhahahahaHAHAHA STOPPIT! PleheheHEHEHEASE!” Sam begged, barely coherent through laughter.

“Well.. He did say please…” Charlie shrugged from near Sam’s feet.

Dean fought his natural big-brother instinct to keep tickling Sammy and making him smile and replied, “Yeah, I guess he’s had enough for one night.” He gave one last tickle to Sam’s ribs before stopping, and Charlie’s nails ceased their attack as well.

“I-I’m.. Can I… Can I go back to bed now?” Sam groaned, panting for breath.

“Told ya we’d tucker you out Sammy!” Dean snickered.

“Don’t call me Sammy.” He yawned before getting up and making his way groggily back to bed, still catching his breath.

“Well I should probably hit the sack too..” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah..” Dean replied.

“Or….” Charlie pipped up.

“Or?”

“Or I could figure out all your worst spots for future attacks!” Charlie beamed, launching another full scale tickle attack on Dean, who was cackling on the ground in no time. But he wasn’t beyond fighting back. And their laughter echoed through the bunker. No one got much sleep that night.


End file.
